This application relates to solid-state cooling apparatuses for use in connection with add-on bar units for aircraft galleys and similar monuments. The invention utilizes a commercially-available thermoelectric device (TED) also known as a thermoelectric cooler (TECs), to provide the basis of specific and unique methods of cooling beverages and other food in the form of fully integrated galley line replaceable units (LRU). These certification requirements are less stringent than the requirements applied to Galley Insert Equipment (GAINS).
The thermoelectric effect is the direct conversion of temperature differences to electric voltage and vice versa. A thermoelectric device creates voltage when there is a different temperature on each side. Conversely, when a voltage is applied to it, it creates a temperature difference. At the atomic scale, an applied temperature gradient causes charge carriers in the material to diffuse from the hot side to the cold side. This effect can be used to generate electricity, measure temperature or change the temperature of objects. Because the direction of heating and cooling is determined by the polarity of the applied voltage, thermoelectric devices can be used as temperature controllers.
The TED can be manufactured using hot and cold side finned (air-to-air) or fin and tank (air-to-liquid) heat sinks on either side of a thermoelectric module (TEM). The TEM is formed of P and T type semiconductors sandwiched between inner conductive plates and outer ceramic plates.
The invention utilizes the advantages of TED technology to provide unique compact cooling solutions that are integrated into the food service apparatus structure.